


I Was Up in the Air and She Taught Me a Lesson Alright

by Cliotheproclaimer



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good teaching, Group Therapy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Romance, Useless Lesbians, de-stressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliotheproclaimer/pseuds/Cliotheproclaimer
Summary: ‘Are you to say, Ada, that I have been dragged from my bed at six o’clock in the morning to be subjected to this…ordinary tomfoolery?’‘Yes I am, dear.’ Ada says, patiently. ‘Miss Hubble pointed out the need for everyone to reconnect after the events of last year, and I really think a group exercise class would be a good place to start.’‘A group exercise class.’ Hecate’s voice is disbelieving. ‘And all of us in one room, with no one watching the girls. Who knows what state the school will be in by the time we are finished with these ridiculous exercises.’‘Come on Miss Hardbroom.’ Dimity’s tone is suspiciously innocent, and Julie shoots her a sharp glance, wondering what on earth she could have in store. ‘You never know. This class might surprise you.’The self-care canon-divergent fic you never knew you needed. Featuring talking about feelings, useless lesbianism to the highest degree and general craic





	I Was Up in the Air and She Taught Me a Lesson Alright

**Author's Note:**

> General silliness and disaster lesbians await. I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to the lovely thispapermoon for screaming about this idea with me
> 
> Set before 3x07

Julie Hubble has a plan.

 Well, a plan of sorts. More of a sort of half-baked idea – but Hubbles are well known for their half-baked ideas suddenly and without warning becoming either plans or full-blown catastrophes. In fact, Mildred was at this very moment completing a detention under the chilly gaze of Hecate Hardbroom after an attempt to help Felicity get a scoop for her blog resulted in Maud being stranded on the roof of the west-wing and a chorus of blithering nightingales serenading the thunderstruck potions mistress with nineties Brit-pop. 

 But she likes this idea. She _believes_ in this idea. And more to the point, Julie thinks it might actually do the school a world of good. If only she could work up the courage to actually set any of it in motion.

 And it is thus that Julie is sat cross-legged on the staffroom sofa, dipping a custard cream into her tea pensively and staring out of the window as if the answers to her problem are waiting outside.

 ‘Penny for your thoughts?” Julie looks up and her face breaks with a wide grin. Dimity Drill returns her smile, and bounds over to sit across from her on an overstuffed armchair.

‘Thought you were overseeing Felicity’s detention?’ Dimity looks a little sheepish.

‘I let her leave a bit early. We’d cleared out the sports cupboard, and…well I quite liked having ‘Common People’ sung to me by six blithering nightingales.’ Julie chuckles.

‘Still, I am sorry. Millie is getting to be an absolute caution, and she’s taking her friends with her.’

‘I like her.’ Julie looks across, and saw Dimity smiling a little shyly. ‘She’s a good, kind girl. All the staff like her.’

Julie snorts.

‘Really. Everyone?’

‘Hecate likes her too.’ Dimity reaches over to the biscuit tin and pulls out a chocolate bourbon. ‘She’s just a worrywart. Your daughter doesn’t half know how to stir up a fuss – or to find herself in the middle of one.’

Julie hums sceptically. Since taking the job at Cackle’s she has had to dispose with a lot of her pre-conceived notions and embrace new ideas – but Hecate Hardbroom taking a liking to Mildred is one she doesn’t think she could ever get her head round.

‘So…’ Dimity is sitting patiently, and Julie blinks.

‘Thoughts?’

‘What makes you think I’m thinking anything?’ Julie answers, innocently.

‘That.’ Dimity gestures at Julie’s mug. Julie looks down. She had forgotten about the custard cream she had been dipping, and it has disintegrated into a disgusting soggy mess, making a slow but sure descent to the bottom of her mug. Julie sighs.

‘Oh, all right, maybe I am thinking.’ She leans forward, meeting Dimity’s n eyes and trying to ignore that stupid little skip her heart does every time she finds herself getting lost in their warm brown gaze. ‘It’s just I’ve been thinking about how stressed and tense everyone seems here. And I get it, you’ve all been through a lot. Agatha, the school nearly getting shut down, the school nearly getting _frozen_. And I know I wasn’t there, and I can’t even begin to imagine what it was like. But I’d like to help, if I can.’

‘Of course you would.’ Dimity says softly, and for a heart-stopping moment Julie thinks the other woman might reach across and take her hand. But the moment passes, and Julie feels the heat rise to her cheeks as she goes on hurriedly.

‘Yes. But I don’t know how it would work. And Miss Hardbroom would hate it, for sure. And…oh it’s useless, never mind it.’ Dimity frowns, but gets up and comes and sits next to her on the sofa.

‘Tell me.’ Julie looks over, and she can see every freckle on Dimity’s nose, tries not to breathe in her scent and wishes she could just close the gap between them and kiss her. But instead she takes a deep breath, reminds herself of all the ways a relationship with another teacher is not a good idea, and adjusts herself on the sofa.

‘All right. But promise not to laugh.’

‘Promise.’

 

And so, Julie tells her.

 

It is a good thing Julie isn’t measuring their friendship by how Dimity keeps her promises. Once she gets the gist of Julie’s idea she begins to giggle, and by the time Julie has finished she is clutching at her sides, trying desperately to stop.

‘I’m sorry.’ She gasps, wiping away a tear. ‘Ignore me. It’s brilliant.’ Julie gives her a mock glare, and elbows her.

‘But are you saying that because it is, or because you think it would be funny to see HB – ’

‘Because it is.’ Dimity assures her. ‘It’s a really, really good plan. And it’s doable too. I really think Miss Cackle might go for it.’

‘It’s not her I’m worried about.’ Julie says, darkly.

Dimity chews her lip, side-eyes Julie for a few seconds, and then seems to have come to a conclusion to an argument she was waging in her own head.

‘Alright. Look, I have a secret weapon when it comes to Hecate. A secret weapon that owes me a favour – and I don’t mind cashing it in now, but you have to promise that you won’t tell Mildred. Genuinely, Julie.’ Julie raises her eyebrows.

‘Dimity Drill do not play with me. What scandalous secret have you unearthed about Miss Hardbroom?’ Dimity grins and taps her nose.

‘That’s for me to know, and you to find out when you get this approved by Miss Cackle. But don’t worry. If it goes ahead, Hecate won’t be a problem at all.’

* * *

 

Julie ponders Dimity’s words for the afternoon, tries to think what leverage she could possibly have over Hecate Hardbroom. Wonders if perhaps she should find out before she asks Miss Cackle for permission. But talking to Dimity has bolstered her nerve, and not wishing to lose resolve, (nor lose the window of opportunity provided by Miss Hardbroom’s preoccupation with Mildred’s punishment) Julie Hubble knocks on the Headmistress’s door and explains her idea in full.

 To her surprise, Miss Cackle isn’t in the least bit fazed.

‘Oh, what a wonderful idea, Ms. Hubble.’ Miss Cackle sparkled, clapping her hands together. ‘Just what the girls need. And Miss Drill is happy to help?’

‘More than happy.’ Julie assures her, thinking back to how Dimity had leant close to Julie, how close their hands had been. How she had wanted to move her little finger over until their fingertips were brushing. So lost in thought is she that she barely hears Miss Cackle’s next words.

‘Miss Hubble?’

‘Mmm?’ Julie blinks, snapping out of her reverie.

‘So you should need the hall for about an hour, I’d think?’ Julie blinks again, and in light of the magnitude of the task before her banishes all thoughts of Dimity from her mind.

‘Well not just an hour, actually. I thought it might be good if before we have a session with the pupils, we have a session with the teachers. Early in the morning, before the students are up.’

Ada looks up quickly. Mildred has told Julie about this before – how quickly Miss Cackle can go from smiling to sizing you up with a glance – but it’s one thing to hear about it and quite another to experience it in the flesh.

‘Ms. Hubble.’ Ada says, sharply. ‘Am I to understand that the incident with the blithering nightingales was in an effort to make sure that Miss Hardbroom would be absent for this meeting?’ Julie’s eyes widened.

‘No – not at all, Miss Cackle. But I do think that teachers can benefit from this just as much as pupils. You’ve all been through the mill, and I think some bonding as a staff would make us stronger, and more united as a cohort.’

Miss Cackle leans back in her chair, steeples her fingers and looks over the top of them at Julie. Julie hasn't felt as scrutinised since her old headmistress caught her smoking behind the bike sheds, and she has to force herself to look Miss Cackle in the eye. But eventually Miss Cackle relaxes, and smiles.

‘You may be right.’ She admits. ‘In fact, I am quite sure you are. I tried my best, after the events surrounding the founding stone – but I fear I was too affected by them myself to offer the staff any kind of comfort.

‘Of course, Miss Cackle.’ Julie says seriously. ‘And that’s not your fault. And I’m not saying this is a catch-all solution, either – but I think maybe if we were a little more open with each other, things might seem easier to handle.’

Ada nods.

‘It will have to be quite early in the morning, however. I’m sure none of us want the students to see us…’

‘Absolutely.’ Julie rushes to assure her. ‘And I won’t tell Mildred about it either. I promise.’

‘Then I greatly look forward to it, Miss Hubble.’ Ada beams. ‘Although I feel duty-bound to warn you that there are certain members of staff who will not take it…lying down, so to speak.’

‘Well I thought so too.’ Julie says, frowning. ‘But then Dimity said she had some sort of secret weapon – someone owing her a favour?’

Miss Cackle’s expression goes from mild perplexity to almost child-like glee in seconds.

‘Oh, wonderful. Well, that probably means I should make a few arrangements myself – but as I said, Miss Hubble. I _greatly_ look forward to it.’

 

* * *

 

‘ _A yoga class_.’

Hecate Hardbroom’s tone is saturated with disdain, and she could hardly look more disgusted if Julie had suggested they all dance naked around a bonfire.

It would appear that in informing the staff of their early meeting time, Ada had omitted to inform them of the reason for it. Only Dimity and Ada are dressed in anything like appropriate gym wear – and Miss Hardbroom looks so stiff in her dress that Julie would be surprised if she could walk in it, let alone hold a decent tree pose.

‘Are you to say, Ada, that I have been dragged from my bed at six o’clock in the morning to be subjected to this…ordinary tomfoolery?’

‘Yes I am, dear.’ Ada says, patiently. ‘Miss Hubble pointed out the need for everyone to reconnect after the events of last year, and I really think a group exercise class would be a good place to start.’

‘A group exercise class.’ Hecate’s voice is disbelieving. ‘And all of us in one room, with no one watching the girls. Who knows what state the school will be in by the time we are finished with these ridiculous exercises.’

‘Come on Miss Hardbroom.’ Dimity’s tone is suspiciously innocent, and Julie shoots her a sharp glance, wondering what on earth she could have in store. ‘You never know. This class might surprise you.’

Miss Hardbroom gives a pointed sniff, turning her nose up haughtily.

‘Well, I for one shall not stay to make a fool of myself. Indeed, I should say there is nothing you could say that could possibly persuade me to…’

 

Before she could so much as finish her sentence, there is a puff of pink smoke, and Miss Hardbroom disappears from view. A new, musical voice lilts from behind the cloud.

‘I’m not too late, am I?’

As the smoke dissipates a little, Julie catches a glimpse of the new arrival, and thinks she might faint with the shock.

There is currently a stunningly beautiful woman in leggings and a shocking pink sports bra perched on Hecate Hardbroom’s lap, her blonde hair tied back with a pink scrunchie and an impish expression of amusement on her face.

Hecate Hardbroom meanwhile is beet red to her roots – but as Julie’s eyes travel down, she notices that her arms have come around the other woman’s waist, as if it were a habit.

‘Pippa.’ Miss Hardbroom mutters, presumably after the shock wears off. ‘What on earth?’

‘Oh, good morning Miss Hardbroom.’ The woman – Pippa apparently – says, as formally as if they were taking tea at the Ritz.

Julie glances incredulously over at Dimity, who is muffling giggles behind her hand. Miss Cackle is studiously gazing at the ceiling, appearing to have been struck temporarily deaf and blind to what is going on around her.

‘Miss Pentangle.’ Hecate Hardbroom tries again. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Well, I heard that there was a yoga class going on.’ Pippa says, cheerfully. ‘And whilst I am not sure I entirely understand the concept, nor precisely what it entails, it sounds like exactly the sort of thing we ought to have at Pentangle’s.’

She springs up gaily from Miss Hardbroom’s lap and practically glides over to where Julie is standing. Julie barely has time to register what was happening before she finds her cheek being kissed, and she is overwhelmed by the scent of night stocks and pineapple and hot buttered toast.  

‘Hello.’ Pippa’s eyes are merry and brown. ‘I’m Pippa Pentangle, as you’ve probably gathered. You must be Mildred Hubble’s mother. It’s a pleasure to meet you.’

‘You know my Millie, then?’ Julie manages to get out, half-dazed by the sheer volume of information and sensation she was having to take in. Pippa beams.

‘Oh yes. We’re best of friends. As soon as I met her, I tried to poach her for my school, but she wasn’t having any of it – I couldn’t even tempt her with a scholarship. Not with her and Hecate as thick as thieves.’

As Hecate chokes and sputters, Pippa looks round at the rest of the room. ‘Hello all. Don’t let me delay the class any longer.’ She gives Hecate a look that causes the severe potions mistress to stop spluttering and swallow audibly. ‘I for one _cannot wait_ to see everyone in action.’

Hecate doesn’t say anything. But incredulous as Julie is, she cannot imagine her having any further objections.

 

That being said, she does stand with her arms folded, scowling, as Julie goes to take them through some basic poses. She decides to start with saluting the sun – fitting, as it begins its pale climb over the mountain. She takes them through the positions in a voice that grows firmer and more confident as the minutes pass.

‘And now we want to reach down and touch our toes – or at least as far as you can get.’

Pippa goes down rather gracefully – and so does Miss Bat, to Julie’s disbelief.

‘You know, I remember when witch’s health was all the rage.’ The old woman says happily to Mr Rowan Webb, who has misunderstood the exercise entirely, and is touching his toes with his knees sticking out in a manner that cannot be too dissimilar to the way he sat as a frog. ‘They used to put on a recorded chant, and we did exercises with our broomsticks.’

Even Miss Cackle is making a good go at it, and Julie nods approvingly.

‘That’s good Miss Cackle. Just imagine weights stretching from your fingers and pulling you towards the ground.’

Beside her, Dimity is gritting her teeth, still very far from touching her toes.

‘Come on, Miss Drill.’ Julie says encouragingly. ‘I would have thought this would come naturally to someone as sporty as you.’

‘I’m trying.’ Dimity huffs. ‘Do you think you could show me what I’m doing wrong?’ Julie bites her lip.

‘Oh yeah – of course. So I think it’s probably in your back, if you just…’ Sending a silent prayer to whoever might be listening, Julie ran her hand down Dimity’s spine. ‘So if you can just feel it from your – er, your hips more, then maybe…’

As Julie presses on her back, Dimity manages to stretch further, and the tips of her fingers are grazing the floor.

‘Brilliant, Dimity.’ Julie beams, eschewing formality in her pleasure.

‘Strange, Miss Drill.’ Miss Hardbroom drawls. ‘I might have thought that touching one’s toes was an essential requirement for _the Star of the Sky_.’

Julie turns to look at Dimity, confused – but she is flushed tomato red, and Julie thinks it best to leave it.

Instead, she turns to Hecate Hardbroom.

‘You might find it easier, Miss Hardbroom, if you would magic yourself some leggings.’

It’s cheeky, and she’s relieved when Miss Hardbroom merely rolls her eyes.

‘Ms. Hubble, I can quite assure you that you are no more capable of making me touch my toes than you are of turning me into a pumpkin.’

‘Oh, don’t be a spoilsport Hecate.’ Pippa brings her arms upwards and holds them perpendicular to her body, knees bent exactly as Julie showed her. ‘We’ve had so little time together recently - I didn’t travel all this way for you not to join in with the fun.’ Hecate looks mutinous.

‘Regardless of the fact that I did not ask you to travel…’ and with that she gives Dimity a sour look ‘You should be glad that I am not transferring away at the mere mention of the word yoga.’

‘But you’re so good at your exercises.’ Pippa argues, as rest of the class unbend their knees and lean backwards, arms outstretched. ‘You always were – I remember when we practised for the display, and you held a plank for almost five minutes.’

Julie can’t help a scoff escaping her lips, and Hecate rounds on her.

‘Something funny, Ms. Hubble?’ Julie catches Pippa’s eye, and then looks back at Hecate, smirking.

‘No, Miss Hardbroom. I must say that I can’t imagine you doing anything like that now, though.’ Rising to the bait, Hecate raises a haughty eyebrow.

‘Just because I do not _cavort_ around school grounds with witch-balls and bat-sticks, that does not mean that I am not more than capable of the physical exercises needed for disciplined magical practice.’

Julie fights the urge to roll her eyes at her melodramatic delivery, – but Pippa Pentangle is biting her lip and looking at Hecate in a way that suggests she does not find the performance entirely offensive.

‘Alright then.’ Julie looks Hecate dead in the eyes. ‘If I can plank for longer than you, then you have to actually take part in the exercises.’ Hecate narrowed her eyes.

‘And if you fail?’ Julie shrugs.

‘Then you don’t have to come to classes anymore.’

Hecate considers her. Julie can see how tempted she is by the thought.

‘Well then.’ She gets to her knees on the floor. ‘May the best woman win…Ms. Hubble.’

 

Julie Hubble had previously considered herself a pretty able sportswoman for her four-minute plank. But the fourth minute has now passed, and she can feel that she is bright red with the exertion. Hecate Hardbroom on the other hand seems for the most part unperturbed, her body perfectly suspended, not a hint of a tremble in her arms.

‘Ready to give in, Miss Hardbroom?’ Julie pants, glaring at the other woman, who merely regards her with a smirk.

‘What was that, Ms. Hubble? Only your voice was shaking so much I couldn’t quite hear.’

Julie looks up at the other teachers, a silent plea for help in her eyes.

Dimity is the first to take the hint.

‘Hey Hecate, forgot to mention, I think Mildred Hubble was plotting something with her friends yesterday? Something involving the potions lab?’

‘Nice try, Miss Drill.’ Hecate says in a low voice. ‘But it will take more than Mildred Hubble and her miscreant friends to distract me.’ Getting the idea, Ada steps forward.

‘Oh Hecate, dear.’ Ada says, pleasantly. ‘Do you know I think we might have forgotten to send off the moderation of the upper sixth’s coursework?’

‘Well then, if that were true, I suppose they should all fail.’ Hecate says, ironically. ‘Of course, I distinctly remember sending them off myself, in order of grade, but I suppose I could check again, after I have _vanquished_ Ms. Hubble.’

Julie wobbles dangerously. If even fear of poor administration isn’t enough to distract Hecate, then she is going to lose this competition, and with it her hopes of forcing Hecate Hardbroom to do yoga.

Luckily for her, Pippa seems to have realised the seriousness of the stakes as well. Winking at Julie, she goes to kneel beside Hecate.

‘You’re so _strong_ , Hiccup’ She says, in a low purr, barely audible to Julie, let alone the rest of the room. ‘Look at your arms. In fact, I have a few suggestions as to how we might put them to use later.’

Pippa bends her head to Hecate’s ear, and her words fall out of Julie’s earshot. But Julie has a pretty good idea of the tenor of conversation when Hecate turns the colour of a beetroot and her arms give out, leaving her flat on her face on the floor.

‘That.’ Hecate gasps, catching her breath. ‘Was cheating.’

‘All’s fair in love and war.’ Pippa says cheerfully. And holding a hand out to help Hecate up, she says in a low undertone. ‘And if I have truly been so wicked, I expect you to _thoroughly reprimand_ me this evening.’

Julie fights the urge to cover her ears. This is more about Hecate Hardbroom than she ever wanted to know. And as Hecate’s eyes flash and she leans over to Pippa, Julie realises that unless she takes drastic action she is very much in danger of hearing Hecate’s response.

‘Right.’ She says loudly, clapping her hands. ‘Now that that’s sorted, we can move on to some more strenuous stretches. This next one’s called the cobra – and Miss Hardbroom.’

She meets the Potions’ Mistress’s eye and allows herself a deliciously smug smirk. ‘I really would slip into something more comfy.’

 

The rest of the class passes mostly without incident. Hecate is persuaded by an enthusiastic Pippa to don a pair of leggings, and the _legs_ on that woman for goodness sake; Julie can’t imagine for the life of her why she hides them under those ridiculous dresses. Miss Bat horrifies Julie by successfully bending into the bridge pose. (Some things just should not be possible when one is over one hundred.) And as the class goes on, they begin to talk more and more during the workout. Every so often Pippa will say something witty that will make Julie chuckle and the corners of Hecate’s lips turn up in a smile, and Dimity chats pleasantly with Miss Cackle in between poses about non-magical influence on witching sport.

Julie watches, as Pippa murmurs something to Hecate and she gives a low laugh, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Julie has never heard Hecate Hardbroom laugh before. It is a rather beautiful sound. She meets Miss Cackle’s eyes, and knows she is not the only one who has noticed Miss Hardbroom’s shoulders relax, and the seemingly-permanent pinched look on her face fade somewhat.

 

Indeed, things are going swimmingly. Until the last five minutes, as Julie takes them through their final move.

 ‘And then we rotate our body upwards, and lift one arm – yes, very good, Miss Bat. This is a side plank, and…’ As Julie reaches elegantly towards the ceiling, the strap of her sports bra (which has been washed one too many times but will do the job until her first pay cheque from Cackle’s comes through) slips, and falls down her shoulder.

‘Ooh drat.’ Julie mutters, breaking her pose to fix it.

And then all of a sudden there is an almighty crash. Julie looks up startled – Dimity Drill is sprawled on the floor, groaning, and Pippa Pentangle is laughing so hard that she has to give up on her position so that she can lie on her back and clutch at her sides.

But Julie barely has an eye on Pippa.

‘Oh, Dimity.’ Julie springs up and hurries over to where she is lying. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Fine, fine.’ Dimity mutters, sitting up. Julie kneels beside her and places a hand on her shoulder.

‘Just take a couple of deep breaths, you don’t want to…to….’ Julie trails off. Dimity is looking at her, and the look on her face is far too serious and too tender for Julie to be able to do anything so mundane as to look away.

 

Eventually she becomes aware of time passing once more, and clears her throat, getting to her feet so quickly she almost knees Dimity on her way back up.

‘Actually, that’s how I want us to finish the class today. She announces, ignoring Pippa wiping away tears of laughter, and Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom exchanging incredulous yet knowing glances. ‘I want everyone to lie down on their backs, and place their hands on their stomachs.’ She smiles sweetly at the class until they comply, Hecate muttering under breath but nevertheless obedient. ‘Now breathe in, and your stomach should grow, like it’s expanding. Count to five, and then exhale, and feel your stomach go back in.’

She watches the group for a moment, allows them to relax in to the regular rhythm of breathing. ‘This is the kind of breathing we should be doing every day, but it’s also the kind of breathing that we forget to do when things get stressful, or we feel like we’re losing control. So just breathe in, and then out again.’

Julie bites her lip, works up her courage and adds.

‘You lot all have so much on your plates. I can’t imagine the bother of having to control several hundred young witches, all with lots of magic and not a brain cell between them sometimes. And you all cope so, so well. But sometimes, you need to just take a moment, close your eyes, and just breathe. In and out, like this.’

The class is quiet, the only sound the slow movement of breath. No pupils charging about, no blowing of whistles or croaking of frogs. There’s such peace that Julie can hear the faint chorus of _How Deep is your Love_ from the last remaining blithering nightingales.

 

Then all of a sudden, there is a loud _pop_.

‘Mum?’

Julie whips round. A very confused Mildred is standing in the middle of the hall with her broomstick in hand, eyeing the teachers with a distinct nervousness.

‘Mildred Hubble!’

Hecate Hardbroom scrambles to her feet, sounding utterly scandalised, and Julie knows in that moment she has about ten seconds to sort things out before Mildred is forced to spend every night in detention until her eighteenth birthday.

‘Millie love, what on earth are you doing here?’

‘I came back from lantern duty, and you weren’t in your bedroom? And I’ve been practising person-focused transportation with Miss Hardbroom…er, good morning, Miss Hardbroom.’

Mildred nods at the Potions’ Mistress, who is seemingly determined not to meet anyone’s eye (meanwhile Pippa, Dimity and Miss Cackle have all sat up and are looking as though Christmas has come early.)

‘So I thought I’d practise some more and come and find you, but I didn’t mean to…whatever you guys like to do in your own time is your…look, I’ll just go, shall I?’

Mildred makes a beeline for the door, tripping a little on her own shoelaces in her haste.

‘Mildred Hubble.’

Julie’s heart sinks at the potions mistress's icy tone as she steps towards Mildred, and even Pippa looks a little worried.

‘Hecate I really think…’

‘Your materialisation was sloppy. You must not lose focus once you see the person in question. Rather, your focus must then be concentrated on the place you find yourself in. Understood?’

Julie reckons Mildred’s answering smile is bright enough to light any number of lanterns around the castle.

‘Understood Miss Hardbroom.’

‘Well then.’ Hecate inclines her head, and Mildred sprints out of the door. Still reeling, Julie knows she is not mistaking the fondness in Hecate’s gaze as she watches her go, and turns in astonishment to Dimity, who mouths a smug ‘I told you so.’

‘I am so sorry, Miss Cackle.’ Julie apologises, turning to the Headmistress, who is hoisting herself up. ‘Perhaps I should have just told her to stay away this morning.’

‘Ah well, no harm done.’ Miss Cackle says, cheerfully. ‘And Mildred’s not the sort to spread things about the school – it might have been quite another matter had she brought Felicity Foxglove with her. But regardless, I think we all wish to say a tremendous thank you for the session this morning, Ms. Hubble.’

Ada leads a round of applause, and Julie blushes horribly.

‘Oh it was nothing.’

‘Are you joking?’ Pippa grins at her. ‘I haven’t had that much fun since I persuaded Hecate to take a pottery course. Thank you so much for inviting me, Dimity, and for having me, Ada.’

‘It is our pleasure, Miss Pentangle.’ Ada says warmly. ‘Can your school spare you for the day? It would be a shame for you to have to rush back so soon.’

‘I will confess to having taken the day off.’ Pippa smiles sunnily back at the other Headmistress. ‘I was rather hoping you could persuade Hecate to do the same. It’s such a lovely day, and I really rather think she could use a little time to unwind.’ It is all Julie can do to keep her jaw from landing on the floor. Hecate’s cheeks pink a little.

‘Really, Pippa.’ She says briskly. ‘I have far too much work to do to even entertain the notion…’

‘See, Miss Cackle?’ Pippa pleads. ‘Have you ever seen a woman more deserving of a day off?’

‘I think you should enjoy the sunshine with Pippa, dear.’ Miss Cackle says firmly. ‘It is after all a Saturday. And once I became aware that Miss Pentangle would be joining us, I rescheduled all our meetings.’

‘But Ada…’

Hecate begins to argue back, but even as she speaks Miss Cackle draws her to one side, speaks to her so quietly that Julie has to strain her ears to hear. 

‘I’ve let you run yourself ragged for too long. And I’m not ashamed to say that it was watching you relax a little this morning that made me realised just how much weight you’ve been carrying on your shoulders since the death of the founding stone.’ Hecate ducks her head, and Julie is taken aback by the sudden vulnerability in her look.

‘It’s my job.’ She mutters.

‘Your job is taking care of the children and our school – both of which you excel at. But you need to take care of yourself – and it’s my job both as your Headmistress and as your friend to make sure you are doing so. So, this is not advice, but an order. Take the day off, Hecate. And take it with Miss Pentangle, for goodness sake.’

Julie watches as Hecate takes in a long, deep breath, and then nods, eyes bright and wet.

‘Thank you, Ada.’ Hecate whispers, and a moment passes between the two of them, as Ada squeezes Hecate’s arm and smiles her warm, gentle smile at her deputy.

Hecate blinks, and clears her throat, walking over to where Pippa is standing. Julie really is standing too far away to hear what Hecate murmurs to Pippa, but sees Pippa turn her face upwards with a look of such hope and radiance and love in her eyes that Julie feels her own breath catch in her throat as she sees it. Watches Pippa nod, and cup Hecate’s elbow with her hand, thumb rubbing gently. Sees Hecate place a soft kiss on Pippa’s cheek.

‘Right.’ Miss Cackle clasps her hands together, and Julie starts and comes to her senses. ‘I very much think it is time to wake up the girls and get them down to the hall. Yoga positions will not learn themselves, after all.’ 

 

* * *

 

 Once the girls have been dismissed, and the rest of the teachers have dispersed, Julie finds herself alone round the western side of the castle, leaning against the wall and wishing more than anything else that she could conjure a cigarette. She exhales, slowly, allowing herself to listen to and smile at the excited chatter of the girls playing outside.

‘Penny for your thoughts.’

Julie turns around to face Dimity, who has attempted to sneak up behind her, and grins.

‘Wasn’t too bad was it, for a first class?’

‘It was brilliant.’ Dimity tells her seriously. ‘You were brilliant.’ Julie snorts.

‘It was only a yoga class.’ 

‘Was it?’ Dimity’s eyes are warm. ‘Just look at the difference you’ve made, Jules.’

Julie peeps around the castle wall.

In the distance, Miss Cackle is talking to a group of first years with nothing of the harried expression Julie has seen so recently on her face. Another group of fourth years some way off are practising the yoga positions they have just learnt. And Miss Hardbroom isn’t terrorising the life out of their poor students, but instead is strolling alongside Pippa as Mildred drags them to the family trees. Even from this distance, Julie can see Hecate rolling her eyes at the other two as Pippa and Mildred kneel by the Hubble tree (on a fruitless search for Mirabelle Hubble, at a guess.) Things really do seem better.

Julie feels something warm unfurl in her chest.

‘It does feel quite good.’ She admits. ‘To have made a difference. I know I’m not magical, but…’

‘Magical?’ Dimity’s voice is gentle, and as Julie meets her eyes there is the familiar feeling of being enveloped by the warmth of her gaze. One of Dimity’s hands comes to cover her own. ‘Julie what you have is so much more important than being magical. Not one of us could have done what you did today – which you did because you are kind, and funny and a brilliant mother and a wonderful teacher, and…’

Julie doesn’t let Dimity finish.

Putting all thoughts of anything else to one side, she flings herself in to the arms of the other woman, and their lips meet and move together before she can think any more about it. Dimity’s arms come around her waist as Julie balances precariously on her tiptoes, and for a brief, divine moment nothing else exists in the entire world but the softness of Dimity’s lips and the feeling of the muscles in her arms through her jumper.

 

‘Ms. Hubble!’

 

The two of them spring apart, and Julie claps a hand to her mouth. Hecate, Pippa and Mildred have just rounded the corner.

Luckily Mildred seems oblivious to their presence. Hecate’s immediate reaction was to put herself bodily in front of her student, and Pippa is in the process of tactfully distracting her daughter with conjured doughnuts.

For a moment, the three women stand looking at each other. Dimity’s hand slips in to Julie’s, and Julie closes her eyes, imagines the triumphant look in Hecate’s eyes, the summoning of Miss Cackle, her inevitable departure in disgrace and possible ensuing incarceration.

When no reprimand is forthcoming, Julie opens one eye tentatively. Hecate is pinching her nose as if in pain. After a brief inner struggle across her face, she sighs and looks at them both meaningfully.

‘I _suggest_ that the two of you relocate to somewhere more private.’ She says in low tones, quiet enough that Pippa’s bright chatter in the background rises above it. And then on her usual crisp, clear note she calls out, ‘Come Pippa, I’m sure you wouldn’t be averse to a cup of tea after the efforts of this morning. And I daresay Mildred can stay while the cauldron boils if the two of you have not yet ceased this incessant… catching up.’ And with that, Miss Hardbroom twists her hand, and the three of them vanish.

For a while, neither of them can do anything much but stare at the empty space where Hecate had been. And then suddenly Dimity is giggling, low and long like the peal of a bell.

‘Told you she likes her.’

Julie lets out a great snort of undignified laughter, and the two of them lean against the wall and laugh together until there are tears in Julie’s eyes.

‘My girl really does have the worst timing.’ She murmurs. And suddenly the two of them are looking at each other, and then she reaches up and Dimity leans down and they’re kissing, slowly and more tenderly than before. She leans back against the wall and Dimity chases her lips, pressing her gently against the brick. One of Dimity’s hands is at her hip, the other threads itself through her curls, cushioning the back of her head against the hard wall.

‘Oh.’ Julie gasps, at the gentle insistent pressure of Dimity’s lips, at her hand slowly moving toward her waist. ‘Perhaps we should do like she said, and find somewhere more private?’ Dimity pulls back, eyes dark and so, so full.

 

Without a word, she transfers the two of them. Perhaps it is to Dimity’s rooms, perhaps it is to her own, perhaps it is to a broom closet, although that seems unlikely. But Julie can’t care about the particulars as Dimity’s lips seek hers out again, as the other woman hoists her up in her arms and walks her back until the backs of her legs hit what she would assume to be a bed were she to offer any thought whatsoever to the matter.

Julie falls back onto the bed with a gasp, her arms never leaving Dimity’s neck as she pulls the other woman down again, and Dimity’s kisses grow hotter, leaving her mouth to press her lips against Julie’s neck.

Julie can’t help the moan that parts ways with her lips and Dimity chuckles, mouth warm against Julie’s ear.

‘Well, Miss Hubble.’ She murmurs, a hand moving up Julie’s leg, a thumb circling at the inside of her thigh ‘Care to do a bit more teaching?’


End file.
